


It’s What He’s Not Saying…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, It’s What He’s Not Saying…, Love, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s worried about Brian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s What He’s Not Saying…

Title: It’s What He’s Not Saying…  
Story Type: Canon  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Challenge: The Evil Kinney Girls Club ~ Drabble Challenge -2

Summary: Justin’s worried about Brian...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**It’s What He’s Not Saying…**

He’s back, excitement surges through me; he does that to me. I’ve missed him, but I’m mad. How could he go to Ibiza without me, after promising we’d go together? 

Upon closer inspection he looks pale, Mel notices it too. He makes some absurd comment about it raining every day. He’s lying, but why? He never lies. 

He says he misses me, and I know he’s sincere. I tease him, watching him closely. I see it in his eyes, and feel it in his kiss. I wish he wouldn’t shut me out. I love him and I worry about him.

The End...


End file.
